


Although I'm Tired Just Sitting Here Falling for You

by discoveryone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveryone/pseuds/discoveryone
Summary: harry just isn't doing too great.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Although I'm Tired Just Sitting Here Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> title from let's dance by spiritualized

Harry was sitting on Tom’s bed, held in his arms. Tears stained his face, Tom’s hand gently stroked his hair. Harry was lonely. He knew he could always count on his best friend to be there for him.

He knew he loved Tom. It was pretty obvious, at least to himself, although it wasn’t something he was ready or willing to admit. He was too scared of what could happen. Sometimes it’s just better to leave some things unsaid.

Looking up at Tom, Harry smiled. A weak smile, a pained smile, but still a smile. Tom smiled back. Harry could feel his heart implode and wished he could externalize his feelings. But he just wasn’t ready. He was terrified. The possible consequences were just too overwhelming. What if Tom thought he was weird or didn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if Tom hated him? What if Tom didn’t love him back? Harry couldn’t bear the thought. For now, he was satisfied keeping his feelings internalized.

“You gonna be okay, Har?” Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by his friend’s voice, piercing the silence. His voice was still gone from when he broke down sobbing in Tom’s doorway just half an hour prior, and he weakly nodded. That was all he could do.

“I promise it’ll all be okay, Harry. I’m here for you.”

Another tear tracked town Harry’s face. Tom lightly rubbed circles into his back. He really did care about Harry and wanted to do everything he could to prove it.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. It was all he could manage. “I love you” is what he wanted to say. Tom wanted to say it too.

Together, they rocked back and forth, holding each other, shut away from the outside world. It was just the two of them. For now, nobody else existed.

Tom planted a gentle kiss onto his best friend’s head. Harry had already fallen asleep.


End file.
